random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Returns
So I wanna make a Fatendo game for Zelda, as my first every FATENDO GAEM, but I need some critiques here first. The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Returns is a Legend of Zelda game for the Wii U. It has the cel-shaded animation style of Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks, but the setting is Hyrule from Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. It also is the first 3D co-op Zelda game, because there is a co-op mode where Link can use the Four Sword so the multiple Links can work togethor to solve puzzles or go do different things at the same time. Also, unlike other Zelda games, you can keep playing on a file once you finish the game, so you can explore no areas with new characters. Plus, there is a boss-battle mode and an enemy challenge mode. Plot Link, a young hylian from Hyrule Castle Town, has found a magical curse set across the land, causing anyone in the Royal Family of Hyrule to be petrified into Stone. Impa had told Link that he has been chosen to save the Royal Family and the kingdom. Link sneaks into Hyrule Castle to investigate, and finds out that Vaati's reincarnation has cursed them, and he is now going to curse the rest of Hyrule in revenge for the events of Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, etc. Link is caught when he fully makes it in, and escapes with Zelda's statue and escapes. He goes back to Impa, who finds that if Link finds Three Goddess's healing spells, he will be able to save the Royal Family and they can combine their magic to save Hyrule. Once he saves them all, they use their magic to give Link the Triforce, which would help him defeat Vaati, but just then, Vaati appears and steals it, which causes it to become unbalanced, and the three sections are hidden in the kingdom, so Vaati sends more of her troops to Dungeons *Hyrule Castle - The main dungeon of the game. You must revisit it every time you get a Goddess Spell to save another Royal Family Member so they can help you. There is a section that you go to as the final temple. *The Under Ground Temple - A temple in the forest. It is the first dungeon making it a little easy, and it is where you will find Nayru's Spell, which heals Zelda. *The Molten Cave - A cave found deep in Death Mountain, which Link is informed about from Link IV of the Gorons (descendant of Darunia's son). It is where you will find Din's Spell, which heals the King of Hyrule. *Zora Training Grounds - A training ground found in Zora's Domain, meant for Zora Knights. The King of the Zoras said he would give Link the Goddess Spell being passed down from generation to generation if he could succesfully make it through the Zora Training Ground, which has had an unknown beast in it not letting anyone in to train. The spell you recieve is Farore's Spell, which heals the Queen of Hyrule. *Desert Tower - A tower in the desert where the first Triforce section is supposed to be found. It is an abandon Tower which is believed to be owned formerly by the Gerudo. It is where the Wisdom section of the Triforce is found, making Link have higher defense. *The Twilight Temple - A ghost temple found by Hyrule Castle at night only with the Lens of Truth, and it is where the Power section of the Triforce is found, making Link have higher attack power. *Sky Temple - A temple in the sky that can only be found with the Lens in Truth in the sky. It is large and multi-floored, and is where you fight Vaati for one more time, until the final boss back in Hyrule Castle. Items *Knight Sword - The first sword you have and you get it from the Knight's School in Hyrule Castle Town. It is used for most of the game. *Knight Sheild - The first and only sheild you have in the game, and it works like most sheilds in Zelda games. *Bombs - Bombs, a common weapon in the Zelda series, can be done by doing a side-quest after the first dungeon. They are not required to finish the game with, but they are heavily recomended. *Light Mask - A Mask that makes Link disappear in Link, which you get in the Hyrule Castle dungeon. *Slingshot - The item you get from the Underground Temple. It can be used to use switches from far but in combat it only stuns enemies. *Frozen Boots - Boots that you get in the Molten Cave that are charmed to stay eternally frozen. It allows you to walk on lava and it also emmits steam that you can use to solve puzzles. It also turns water that you are on top of to ice. *Hero's Bow - The upgrade to the slingshot. It can be used for the same purposes as the slingshot, but this one can also be used in combat. You get it in the Zora Training Grounds. *Hookshot - The weapon you use to grab on to ledges or certain areas. It is retrieved before the Gerudo Tower, so you can reach the top, which is the only entrance. *Lens of Truth - The item you use to see hidden and invisible objects. It is found before the Twilight Temple, and it is found by doing the mini-dungeon that is before it. *Hover Boots - An item that returns from Ocarina of Time. It allows Link to fly for a short time after jumping off a ledge. They are unlocked in the Sky Temple. *Light Arrows - Another trademark of the series. It is done by defeating the first stage of the final boss, and it is required for the second and third stages. SO GIVE MY IDEAS AND CRITIQUES AND STUFF! Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Fanon stuff